


The Tutor

by Malec_Life979



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Boyfriends, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, LGBTQ Character, Light BDSM, M/M, Melissa Mccall Adoptive Mother, Mostly Thiam - Freeform, Scott is Liam's Brother, Stiles is Obsessed with Derek, Thiam, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Life979/pseuds/Malec_Life979
Summary: Liam Dunbar's life was good, he had an amazing older brother, great friends, he loved his sport and he wasn't entirely failing his classes. Then he did. Enter Theo Raeken, somehow he managed to be the smartest kid in school, the hottest guy in the world and the athletic popular kid all rolled into one. Liam gets Theo to tutor him, only to find that Theo has other things in mind, things Liam doesn't expect, but doesn't necessarily hate either. Will their relationship develop into more, or will it be stolen moments forever?





	1. The Report

"Thanks Coach!" Liam yelled over his shoulder as he walked towards his older brother Scott. "What do want?" 

"Mum wants to talk to you about your grades." 

"Why?" Liam asked worriedly, "I though I was doing okay." 

"Apparently not," Scott said.

When Liam arrived home he found his adoptive mother Melissa Mccall waiting in the kitchen, he gulped and walked over to her. "Oh, good, you're here," she said with a smile, "I just received your report and there are some things we need to talk about." She handed him the report and he looked through it, when he got to the end he was halfway between bursting into tears and destroying it, he had failed everything.

"W-what," he stuttered, "h-how, I though I was doing great."

"Sorry kid," Melissa said, "But, I've talked to the school and they are getting a kid to tutor you, Theo Raeken, I think his name was."

Liam blushed slightly at the mention of his crush. It was a pointless crush really, Theo was at the top of the food chain, Team Captain, smartest kid in school, down right beautiful (seriously, he was like sex on legs) and one hundred percent straight. Liam, on the other hand, although good at lacrosse, he was certainly not one of the best, he had average looks, a lopsided smile, a slightly wonky nose, oval face, tanned skin, messy hair and the only thing that was really interesting about him was his astonishing blue eyes, and on top of all of that he was bi, but he tended to swing more towards men. So yeah, although he wasn't bullied for it, it didn't mean that it did him any favours either.

Liam just sighed and decided to head off to bed early, thinking about his hopeless crush and the fact that he now had to be tutored by him. Eventually Liam closed his eyes, letting new images enter his mind, images that he knew were gonna give him a problem in the morning, but now he didn't care, he only cared about his perfect dream world where he was happy with Theo.

Liam woke up in the morning with a bulge in his pants and a smile on his face, he went to the bathroom for a cold shower, images from his dream last night flashing before his eyes, Theo on top of him, loving him. He smiled at the memory, before turning the shower off having rid himself of his problem and heading downstairs for breakfast. Scott was already there, waiting to drive him to school as Melissa had an early shift at the hospital. "Theo has agreed to tutor you this afternoon over at his place," Scott said, "he told me to give you the address." He handed Liam a piece of paper before placing his apple core in the bin and yelling at Liam to hurry up.

When they arrived at school Scott's friend Stiles was waiting for them, "Guys, the most amazing thing happened to me last night," he said excitedly, "Derek Hale actually talked to me and I swear he was into me." 

"Of course he was Stiles," Scott said sarcastically, "it totally wasn't the fact that you have been at the police station everyday for three months straight, waiting for him to talk to you and he finally gave in just so that you would leave him be."

"You're right Scott, it wasn't," Stiles said cheerily, missing the note of sarcasm laced in Scott's words.

"I've gotta go," Liam said, hurrying to get away from the two boys, "See you at lunch!"

"Bye Liam!" Scott yelled back, his voice being drowned out once again by Stiles' rambling.

Liam headed off to his first class, chemistry. He absolutely hated chemistry, he didn't understand any of the formulas, nor did he really care that much either. Theo was in his class and although he was smart he usually sat at the back of the class with his friends and his girlfriend, who was actually Liam's exe, Hayden Romero. Liam growled under his breath when he saw them making out in the back of the class, he just wasn't sure if it was out of jealousy of Hayden or Theo. The latter was the most likely as Liam and Hayden had had a pretty bad break up and Liam had spent the whole morning thinking about Theo.

Before he knew it class was over and he was heading towards his history class. Liam quite like history for two reasons, one, he enjoyed learning about things that happened in the past, particularly the Ancient Greeks and their myths, secondly, the seating plan dictated that he sat next to Theo. He was there early so he sat in his seat and waited for everyone else to arrive. Theo came in and sat down next him as per usual, he was silent for the most part but about halfway through the class Theo asked, "Aren't you that kid that I'm supposed to be tutoring later today?"

"Yeah," Liam answered shyly.

"Cool," Theo said with a smirk before looking at the teacher again.

Liam managed to make it through the rest of the day until lunch when he went to sit next to Stiles, Scott, Lydia and her girlfriend Malia. "Hey," Liam said, taking a seat next to his brother. "Hey," Scott answered, waving half-heartedly and looking off into the distance. Liam followed his gaze and saw Theo messing around with one of his friends Isaac Lahey while Hayden sat off to the side. Liam giggled slightly when he realised that Scott was staring at Isaac, causing the whole group to turn their heads towards him. "Sorry," Liam said with a grin.

They spent the rest of lunch chatting and laughing and when lunch came to an end and they all went their separate ways they all left with a smile tugging at their lips. Liam managed to make it through the rest of the day and when his last class finally ended he took out the piece of paper in his pocket and started to head over to Theo's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo pushed Liam down so that he was lying flat on the bed and he slowly climbed on top of him. Theo began to kiss Liam, he kissed softly at first then things began to get more heated and Theo shoved his tongue down Liam’s throat. Theo took his lips off of Liam’s and began to kiss down his neck.
> 
> “W-w-what are you doing?” Liam asked, panting like a dog.
> 
> “Something else,” Theo answered with a wink, grinning devilishly.

When Liam arrived at Theo’s he had just lifted his hand to knock when Theo opened the door. “Come in,” Theo said, gesturing to the spacious entrance inside the mansion. Liam hesitantly walked in, backpack slung over his shoulder. Theo lead him through the house up to what Liam could only assume to be his bedroom. “Make yourself at home,” Theo said as he opened the door, Liam walked in and sat down on the bed.

 

“What are you struggling with most?” He asked, “I guess we can start with that.”

 

“Chemistry,” Liam answered, “I don’t understand anything.”

 

“Oh,” Theo said, “That’s good, chemistry’s my best subject.”

 

“I know.” Liam said, he quickly covered his mouth with his hands when he realised what he had said. “I-I mean that you never pay attention, yet you still come out with perfect grades so I figu-” Theo shushed him by placing a delicate finger over his lips.

 

“Why don’t we get to work,” he said.

 

Liam nodded in response, not trusting himself to speak again. They worked at a slow pace so that Liam could fully take everything in, after they had been going for about an hour Theo checked the time. “We still have and hour and a half to go, do you want to move on to something else?”

 

“I’m okay with doing something else,” Liam answered, looking relieved to have finally finished chemistry.

 

**Warning: Smut**

Theo pushed Liam down so that he was lying flat on the bed and he slowly climbed on top of him. Theo began to kiss Liam, he kissed softly at first then things began to get more heated and Theo shoved his tongue down Liam’s throat. Theo took his lips off of Liam’s and began to kiss down his neck.

 

“W-w-what are you doing?” Liam asked, panting like a dog.

 

“Something else,” Theo answered with a wink, grinning devilishly.

 

He took off Liam’s shirt before proceeding to do the same with his own. He began to kiss and lick down his abs, eliciting sweet moans from the boy. “Quiet,” Theo said, he went back to his attack on Liam’s body. The boy underneath him tried to stay quiet but when Theo licked around his nipple he couldn’t contain himself and he let out a loud moan. “I told you to be quiet.” Theo said, the tone in his voice sending shivers up Liam’s spine.

 

“S-sorry,” Liam mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

 

“It’s alright,” Theo said gently, “this is your first time, so I won’t go too hard on you.”

 

Liam nodded shyly, unsure of what to do, of course he had had sex before, with girls and guys, but he got the idea that that wasn’t what Theo was talking about. “Get off the bed, take off your pants and boxers and then lie on the bed and wait for me.” Something about the authoritative tone in Theo’s voice made Liam comply and do as he said. When Theo re-entered the room he was lying on the bed, completely naked and trying his best to cover himself up.

 

“Good boy,” Theo said as he examined Liam. He began to take off his own clothes and when he was completely naked he ushered Liam over to him. Liam came and stood in front of Theo, biting his lip nervously. “You’re going to kneel and suck me off like a good boy,” Theo said, or demanded rather.

 

Liam knelt down in front of him and stared at the dripping member for a second, wondering how on earth he was going to fit that in his mouth. Eventually Theo got bored of waiting and he grabbed Liam’s hair, guiding his head towards his cock. Liam parted his lips and let it enter his mouth, he gagged slightly at first but soon got used. “Fuck, Liam,” Theo grunted and after a few more minutes he yelled, “I’m going to cum.”

 

Liam tried to pull off but Theo held him fast, forcing him to take him all the way to the hilt. He shot his load in Liam’s mouth and made sure that Liam swallowed every last drop. “Good boy,” Theo said softly, stroking Liam’s hair, “You’re going to be so good for me.”

 

**End of smut**

The boys cleaned themselves up and grabbed something to eat, waiting for Scott to come and pick Liam up. When Scott finally came he asked how Liam did and Theo responded with a smirk and a wink saying, “He definitely learnt a lot,” before letting a blushing Liam go with his rather confused brother.

 

Liam lay in bed that night thinking about Theo and what had happened during their tutoring session. He didn’t know how to feel about the whole thing, the only thing he did know was that this wasn’t going to end well for either of them. He didn’t care though, because right now he was happy, he was happy with Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in French so it's probably really bad. Smut isn't really my strongpoint which is why this might not be as exciting to read as other things. I have no idea what to do for the next chapter either so any suggestions would be much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's okay. Liam and Theo are both Juniors and Liam's friends are all in their senior year except for Malia who is a junior as well. I'm a year eight in Australia so I don't really know what Juniors in high school do. There will be smut in the next chapter and I will put a warning before it each time a scene like that comes up.


End file.
